I can't break through
by Kay05
Summary: James dreams about the time before he and lily started dating. PG for one mild sware word. One shot. Please Read and review


James Potter sat in the Gryffindor common room, watching the red haired girl in the corner, this was an everyday ritual for him, at 16 he was going on 6ft and was the ringleader of a group of people called the marauders. They all has nicknames for each other, the nicknames came from the their animagus forms, James was Prongs because he is a stag, Sirius Black, James's best friend is Padfoot due to his dog form, almost a grim, and Wormtail is Peter Pettigrew as he is a rat, every full moon the snuck out of the school and joined the last and final marauder Remus Lupin, a werewolf nicknamed Moony.

His friends had become accustomed to his zoning fazes and usually left him to his gazing and today was no different. To be honest every word that came out of Lily Evans stung him in some way.

_I hate when you say,  
__I Don't blow you away,  
__I can't break through that way  
__Our Friends told us_

Sirius, Remus and Peter didn't know it yet but he and Lily had been slowly becoming friends for awhile now, he had started to gain her trust after he had saved her over the summer, when she had been walking in the road and nearly gotten herself killed by an oncoming truck. If the rest of the marauders ever found they would probably say that he couldn't break through that way.

_We wouldn't last for the week  
__cos they think that I'm a freak  
__They hated my blue streak  
__I cant control this _

Lily Evans felt eyes boring into her back and turned round only to see James Potter starring at her, she offered a small smile and was secretly pleased to see that he blushed the colour of his quidditch robes. She laughed lightly and then returned to her transfiguration homework. She had been secretly falling for James since that day when he had saved her, she had gone to hit him but then realising what he had done she had thanked him and then kissed his cheek, it had been at that moment that she fell for him.

_Why does it feel like it's raining in my head?  
__I don't understand  
__Why are you always complaining about me  
__You don't even know who I am _

Lily had to admit to herself that she had never taken the time to get to know James and was grateful that with their private tutoring sessions she was getting to now him and learning he was not the 'conceited git' the had always said he was. She laughed slightly at the memory of comparing James to the giant squid in fifth year,

_Don't think I wanna know you  
__I'm tired of running after you  
__I won't send you a sorry card  
__Cos' I don't need you  
__I've given up and I'll never reminisce  
__I found a way of getting over this  
__I let go in everyway  
__Cos' I don't need you_

James headed over to Lily and sat down next to her, attracting attention to himself as he did so, it was not everyday that he say next to Lily without her biting his head off. The other marauders watched confused.

"Lily," James begun "I know that we've never admitted it until recently but, would it be possible for us to be friends?"

Lily smiled "I don't see a problem with it James" she responded shocking everyone to the core "You never know perhaps one day I'll except that date you have been offering for the past five years"

_I feel that it's time For me to draw the line  
__I know that I'll be fine  
__Without your bitchin'  
__Cos' everyday I become  
__A little less numb  
__Like I don't even know you_

James smile dropped slightly and then smiled apologetically "I gave up on getting my hopes up a while ago Lily, I don't want to get my heart broken again so soon"

Lily smiled in understanding she had been hard on him last year.

_Why does it feel like it's raining in my head?  
__I don't understand  
__Why are you always complaining about me  
__You don't even know who I am_

James woke up with a start, that had been four years ago and now he was married to Lily with a wonderful son. Harry James Potter was the reason James had awoken, he was screaming the house down.

_Don't think I wanna know you  
__I'm tired of running after you  
__I won't send you a sorry card  
__Cos' I don't need you  
__I've given up and I'll never reminisce  
__I found a way of getting over this  
__I let go in everyway  
__Cos' I don't need you_

"You know Harry, you shouldn't wake up at these ridiculous hours of the night, it's when people sleep"

Harry gurgled and then settled into his fathers embrace. James continued to rub circles on his back and started to sing the song that always reminded him and of what he and Lily were like before sixth year, it was only that last part of it but it was enough to soothe Harry back to sleep.

_Don't think I wanna know you  
__I'm tired of running after you  
__I won't send you a sorry card  
__Cos' I don't need you  
__I've given up and I'll never reminisce  
__I found a way of getting over this  
__I've let go in everyway Cos' I don't need you_

_Cos' I don't need you  
__Don't think I wanna know  
__I've gotta go before I go crazy  
__I let go in everyway  
__Cos' anyway,  
__I know that you hate me _

_Don't think I wanna know  
__I've gotta go before I go crazy  
__I let go in everyway  
__Cos' anyway,  
__I know that you hate me _

_Don't think I wanna know  
__I've gotta go  
__before I go crazy  
__I let go in everyway  
__Cos' anyway,  
__I know that you hate me_

James sighed as he laid his son down in the cot and headed back to the bedroom. He turned around and looked at the cot "I love you harry, I love you with all the world"

When James got back into bed he looked at Lily and smiled "I love you with everything I have" he whispered, unaware of the future that lay ahead for him and his family and friends.

Authors note- the song James sang to Harry is the ending of the song that is all the way through the story, it's called 'can't break trough' by Busted. Song in italics


End file.
